Elfever Week
by Cat Goliath
Summary: All my prompts for Elfever Week. Hopefully I can get all seven written.
1. Cuddle

Elfman searched around his rather tidy room frantically. With his large frame nearly hitting everything, Elfman practically threw everything he could get his hands on out of the way. Dropping towards the ground, the white haired beast takeover mage began to search under his bed, his dark blue eyes narrowing in concentration.

"Where is it," the deeply tanned man muttered before slamming his fist against the hardwood floor, creating a slight dent. Running his large hands through his unkempt hair, Elfman got up and began to pace around his room. With his eyes still skirting around the room, Elfman started to move towards his unkempt closet near his room, checking the small area once more. Before he could even reach the closet, the bong of his doorbell captured the slightly nervous mage's attention. With a quick glance around his room, Elfman dubbed the sight satisfactory before making his way towards the front door. Wrapping his large hand around the brass door handle, Elfman pulled the door open without a second thought. Under the light of his front porch stood a rather amused Evergreen. With her hands behind her back, the busty brunette's eyes swept around the room quickly before a coy smile crept across her plump lips.

"Well, aren't you going to invite me in? It isn't everyday one is blessed by the appearance of a fairy," the glasses wearing woman said with an all knowing sigh before looking up at the slightly hesitant man before her.

"I'm a bit busy, Evergreen. Can you come some other time," Elfman replied, crossing his arms, but stepping aside slightly as the scantily clad woman walked through the doorway, walking in a way that kept her back concealed from the overly tall takeover mage.

"Why is your home such a mess? Could you have been looking for something? Maybe this?" Evergreen revealed the item she was hiding behind her back, earning a wide-eyed look from Elfman before he slammed the door shut and pulled the item out of the startled woman's grasp.

"Hey!" Evergreen shouted angrily once she stumbled backwards because of the sudden force. With knotted eyebrows, Elfman glared down at the clearly upset woman, his hands holding the object in his hands tenderly.

"What's the big idea, Ever? Just what are you doing with this?" Elfman shouted, showing the item in his hands almost accusingly. "That is not manly at all!"

Evergreen rolled her dark brown eyes at the overly dramatic man, crossing her arms over her cleavage and cocking her hip out.

"I didn't take anything, you stupid man obsessed fool. Why would I, a queen of the fairies, need to take something as simple as a worn teddy bear." Elfman glanced down at the small brown teddy bear in his hand before bringing it closer to his chest in an almost protective way.

"Then how did you get it in the first place?" Elfman asked, still unconvinced. Evergreen let out a sigh before rolling her eyes.

"You were the one that left it over at my place last time. I knew you would go crazy over this, so I decided to grace you with my presence," Evergreen shrugged before moving over towards the large bed near the corner of the room and slipping under the covers.

"What are you doing?" Elfman asked, his eyes looking around the room and barely concealing a groan at the sight of the messy room; the room might have been fine to invite and talk to people in, but not for them to stay for too long.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm not going back in only this," Evergreen said, gesturing towards her light green chemise that barely concealed her assets. "You've always slept over at my place anyways, it'll be so much easier if you just let me sleep here." Taking off her glasses, Evergreen already shut her eyes and began to nuzzle into the soft white pillow, edging closer to the wall so more room could be left on the bed. With a sigh, Elfman began to walk over towards the bed, knowing that if he tried, he couldn't win against the stubborn woman.

Placing the slightly scruffy teddy bear near Evergreen's stomach, Elfman moved in closer to Evergreen, placing his large hands over the bear, Evergreen shifted slightly before placing her own hands over Elfman's.

Placing a light peck on Evergreen's exposed shoulder, Elfman grumbled out a gruff apology, knowing the manly thing to do was admit when he was wrong. With the room engulfed in darkness, the two mages drifted off into a restful sleep; cuddling under the warm white covers without a second's thought.

* * *

**ELFEVER WEEK! Oh my gosh, first ever piece with these two. I am so embarrassed by this, but I wrote something to support this pairing, so that's fine by me. They're probably out of character beyond belief, but I did try. Leave me a thought before you leave, and that's for taking the time to read this. Fairy Tail does not belong to me, but to Hiro Mashima. Oh and on a side note, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO HIM!**


	2. Date

Evergreen was feeling nervous, she had actually never been on a date before. No one was quite up to standards to the brunette, yet somehow, she found herself agreeing to go out with Elfman.

"Up or down?" Evergreen wondered to herself aloud as she started to play around with her hair. She was almost ready; dressed in a simple green summer dress lined with pale green with a pair of brown strappy heels. Looking down at her clothes, Evergreen started to have second thoughts. Was it nice enough? Did she even want to look nice? With a slight groan, Evergreen marched towards her room and tried looking through her clothes once more. Tugging at the thin straps at her shoulders, Evergreen started to strip. Before she could even step out of her dress, the doorbell rang. With a mild curse, Evergreen frantically pulled up her dress once noticing the time on her wall clock. After checking her appearance once more, the brunette casually walked towards her door. Trying to look as nonchalant as possible, she opened the door.

"Can I help you?" Evergreen was a bit startled as a bouquet of daisies were shoved in her face. Although the flowers were simple, Evergreen couldn't help but soften at the sight.

"Um...hello Evergreen. You ready to go?" Evergreen's head snapped up, her dark brown eyes meeting deep blue.

"You just don't ask a lady that! Come in a wait a bit while I finish up," Evergreen said with a light blush on her cheeks as she took hold of the daisies. Ducking under the door, the white haired man carefully walked over towards the couch in the living room, his black formal jacket practically straining at the seams.

"Just what are you wearing, anyways. That jacket doesn't even fit! How am I suppose to be dubbed a fairy if I'm seen with someone that isn't wearing the proper clothing. " Stepping out of her kitchen, Evergreen placed the flower filled vase on her coffee table, angling the daisies so that they could capture some of the afternoon sun. Elfman gave a slight cough in response, his large thumbs twiddling as he tried to come up with an answer.

"Sis said to always dress formal when on a date. I forgot to get a new suit after the Grand Magic Games," the large man mumbled, aware of how his large form had gotten even larger after the massive amount of time he spent training for the possibility of competing in the GMG.

Evergreen smiled slightly as this before moving towards her bathroom and touching up a bit of her makeup.

"Well, she's right, but you have to look good at least. Take off the jacket, you'll look fine without it," Evergreen said stepping into the living room. After adjusting her glasses, the mage went to grab her jacket. Before she could grab her jacket, a large tanned hand had already took hold of the light brown jacket.

"Let me help you, it's the manly thing to do." Evergreen rolled her eyes at the mage's catchphrase, a bit tired of the whole manly this and manly that.

"I can put on my own jacket," Evergreen mumbled, but didn't argue much when she slipped her arms into the jacket, secretly loving the fact that someone would even offer to help her into her jacket. "So, where do you plan to take us?"

Elfman started to pale at the curvy woman's innocent question, completely forgetting that he was suppose to pick out a date location.

"Well...uh. The park?" Evergreen fumed slightly as she tried to hold her tongue.

"You didn't plan where we were going to go! What kind of man are you!" Evergreen shouted, a bit upset that the one man she agreed to go out on a date with didn't even come up with a plan or at least a general idea to take them on their first date.

"It...slipped my mind. I must have forgot because I was too excited for the date," Elfman mumbled honestly, feeling a bit ashamed of himself. Evergreen's expression softened at this before letting out a small sigh.

"Well, I do like going to the park," Evergreen commented airily, taking hold of Elfman's hand.

* * *

**ALDJFLKDJFLASDKJFLKDSJFLSDF It's so short! Prompt two for Elfever Week. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Leave me a thought before you go and thanks for stopping by. **


	3. Beast

Elfman ran. Ran deeper and deeper into the forest as a nimble brown creature nipped at his heels. The creature looked like a wolf, yet a bit larger than normal wolves. What was strange about this wolf, was that it seemed to target Elfman in particular. Elfman had no idea why this graceful creature decided to go after him, but he couldn't help but sense a bit of a connection with this animal.

Not long after the Thunder God Tribe returned from a mission with a bruised and battered Evergreen held limply in Bixlow's arms did disappearances started occurring throughout Magnolia. At first it was a few animals that disappeared, then women were starting to get attacked, yet not one was so injured that they died, no, these women were bitten and scratched enough to mar their once beautiful appearance. Upon hearing these attacks, the town had started to call the creature 'the beast' for lack of creativity. Once the complaints and worry over the issue grew, the guild master Makarov issued the capture of this 'beast' and to try and find out why and how this creature came to be. If all else failed, then the guild members were ordered to kill and destroy the beast in order to protect the town.

Once the guild members split up into smaller groups, Elfman found himself in a group with his two sisters, each sibling wanting to make sure that the others of their family would remain safe. As Elfman's group moved deeper and deeper into the forest a bit outside of Magnolia; trying to see if they could find the 'beast' in its hideout, a soft rustle caught the Strauss sibling's attention. Out of a bush stepped out a brown colored wolf. Even though the appearance of the wolf was large and a bit menacing, the wolf was almost cautious when approaching. It's brown eyes stared at the three on almost a pleading way. Feeling pity for the creature, Lisanna tried to approach the wolf, her naturally caring personality for animals especially caused the short white haired girl to be a little careless as she tried to approach the wolf. Sensing that the girl meant no harm, the wolf moved closer and closer, causing the girl to smile brightly. But once the wolf entered that little light from the moon, the wolf's once cautious approach disappeared. No longer where the eyes brown, but the eyes of the wolf shifted until they were a bright erie yellow. The brown fur started to stand on end as the canine's teeth extended a bit before a loud terrifying growl started to rumble past the wolf's mouth. Scrambling back, Lisanna stood closer to her family, neither one making a single movement until the wolf's sight snapped in Elfman's direction. Seeing this movement, Elfman readied himself in case he had to start running. Darting forward, the wolf charged in Elfman's direction, forcing the large man to quickly move and run deeper into the woods, leaving behind his stunned sisters.

"Running a-way isn't manly," Elfman gasped out, but knew that if he stopped now, he wouldn't have much time to defend himself. Wanting at least a chance to defend himself, the tanned man pushed himself further, forcing his legs to move faster as he managed to gain a few feet of distance between the two. Skidding to a halt, Elfman used his takeover magic to alter his entire body to that of a beast-like creature. Growing taller and larger than his already impressive form, Elfman now overtowered the wolf immensely with large fur covered arms and horns protruding from his head. Letting out a roar, Elfman crouched low with his arms extended out in a ready pose. The wolf creature continued onwards until the bright light of the moon fully hit its form once more, forcing the wolf to stop and release a low growl.

With hackled fur, the wolf started to shift and form as it slowly shifted towards its hind legs and change to a more humanoid form. Keeping his stance for a few seconds, Elfman charged forth, barely catching the more humanoid wolf off guard. Blocking the attack with its bare hands, the beast looked up at Elfman with bloodshot red eyes. It struck Elfman a bit strange that those eyes seemed a bit familiar to the takeover mage. Realization hit Elfman like a ton of bricks as he took notice of the face shape and long weave of hair that the beast took. The beast was Evergreen.

"E-Ever." The beast's face twisted darkly for a second before a slight look of recognition swept across the animalistic creature's expression before a deep growl rumbled before the beast snapped their teeth out. Narrowly missing the attack, Elfman tightened his hold on Evergreen's hands, squeezing enough to make the pain unbearable, but not enough to cause any real damage. Yowling in pain, Evergreen shifted her feet, tripping Elfman slightly. As Elfman stumbled a bit, his hold loosened a bit. Quickly slipping out of the takeover mage's hold, Evergreen pounced on Elfman and pushed him back. With red eyes blazing, she snapped her teeth into Elfman's thick neck, drawing blood before she collapsed. Feeling his neck throb in excruciating pain, Elfman struggled to remain conscious as the Evergreen started to change in shape.

What was once a wolf-like beast was now slowly changing to that of a human's. Little by little, the fur that once covered Evergreen started to change back into smooth pale skin. Letting out a groan, Evergreen started to shift a bit before lifting her head from the takeover mage's chest. Suddenly feeling very tired, Elfman started to shut his eyes as his head started to pulse in pain. Feeling a bit strange, Elfman frowned a bit as his body started to tingle and a courser cover of fur started to grow over his entire body. Elfman scrunched his nose as a strong scent filled his nose, a growl escaping his lips as an unusually loud gasp filled his ears.

****"Elfman." At the sound of his name, Elfman's eyes snapped open, revealing bright red eyes.

* * *

**Oh man, I am running behind so much. Really cutting it close here. Well, prompt three for Elfever Week. Kinda open ended, but oh well. Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me but to Hiro Mashima. Leave me a thought before you go and thanks for stopping by.**


	4. Lust

Evergreen's eyes trailed up and down the tanned takeover mage hungrily. Elfman was currently shouting at other members around him, stating that they weren't manly because of this or because of that. Although Evergreen didn't really like the constant phrases of manly this or manly that, sometimes the brunette thought the action cute. What really made the fairy mage tolerate the phrase was because of how the word seemed to slip out of the tall man's mouth.

Evergreen's whole body seemed to tremble once Elfman's deep baritone voice reached her ears and send her heart pumping a million miles an hour. Lucky for her, Evergreen was a rather composed person and was perfectly capable of disguising her thoughts from the other guild members when she wanted to. But after containing that feeling for a little over five years, her composure was starting to break. With a gulp, Evergreen swiftly pulled out her fan and started fanning. Feeling her face still go red, the brunette fanned a little faster and harsher as she tried to cover up her face as much as she could with the hand fan she always seemed to carry around with her.

Try as she might though, the heat she was feeling just wasn't going away. Evergreen soon started to fidget in her seat once her eyes landed on Elfman's thick neck. She could feel her pulse jump at the bob of the mage's adam apple. What she wouldn't do to just press her lips against his neck and taste his skin. Evergreen shivered slightly at the thought before reprimanding herself. Evergreen was a lady, not some wild animal. The fairy mage could hardly believe her sudden thoughts of the takeover mage. Although she came to terms that she wanted the large man, she never actually felt such discomfort at the mere sight of him. Evergreen was very use to the sense of liking the man, but feeling such a desire was all too new for her.

After feeling the new-found feeling in her build up, Evergreen couldn't take it. Slamming her fan down against the wooden counter, the green clad mage rose from her seat and stomped off in Elfman's direction. Once she was sure she had the mage's attention, Evergreen took hold of Elfman's head in her hands and drew him forward. Without a single word spoken, she slammed her lips to his, earning a surprised groan from the white haired mage. After a few moments had passed, Evergreen released the stunned mage and walked off towards her previous seat and gathered her fan. Once she had her fan in hand, Evergreen quietly walked out of the guild, her face bright red as she tried to avoid any eye contact.

* * *

**Super short, but I was running a bit behind. Prompt four for Elfever Week. Not my favorite, but I still did something at least. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Oh gosh, so much to do still. I really shouldn't try to juggle two pairing weeks at once. Thanks for stopping by, be sure to leave a thought before you go.**


	5. Opposites

Looking over towards Elfman, Evergreen pouted slightly as she continued to fan herself without much thought. Evergreen usually gave no thought to things like relationships, but she couldn't help but compare herself to Elfman. She didn't understand why she even liked the big lug in the first place. They were complete opposites. She being the gorgeous fairy queen and he being, well, Elfman. Evergreen was petite and curvy while Elfman was all muscle and towered over most of the guild members like a skyscraper. Evergreen knew that interest wise, the two couldn't be further apart; she enjoyed the finer things in life, and wasn't afraid to get it if she had to, but Elfman, he would rather go simple and was too much of a 'man' to fight for something that didn't involve fists. The list went on and on. Literally, they shouldn't have been compatible, yet they just seemed to...fit. He would always know what to say and somehow make her laugh when she needed it. He brought a warmth unlike any other and he stood up for himself from time to time. For Evergreen, that was a hard feature to find. But like they say, opposites attract.

With a chuckle, Evergreen snapped her fan shut.

"Elfman! Where's my drink? You've been gone for ages!" Evergreen shouted as Elfman came speedily with two drinks in hand.

* * *

**Super short, but I somehow got really behind in this. Hope it wasn't too bad. So this would be prompt seven for ElfEver Week. I'm going to try to catch up with the ones I missed, and I might even do the bonus prompt. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Thanks for stopping by and please leave a thought before you go. **


	6. Protect

Elfman huffed and puffed as he dodged random branches, behind him, boys from the town were chasing him, laughing without a care in the world. Barely nine years old, elfman pushed himself harder and harder, the blue suit he was currently wearing made it harder for the white haired child to run easily as the boys soon started to catch up.

"What's with the suit? Why would you wear something like that," a boy teased harshly as he tackled the tall boy down. With a grunt, Elfman fell and hit the dirt ground with a thump.

"Now all we want is the bird, Elfman. Give it." Stepping closer to the two, came another boy with a sharp smile. Cupping the bird in his hand a bit tightly, Elfman pulled the bird closer to himself.

"No, you're just going to hurt it. It's not even healed all the way yet." Elfman shielded his body around his hands as the boys tried to grab for the injured baby bird in the large boy's hands. When grabbing didn't work, the boys started to resort to kicking and hitting Elfman in order to get him to open up his hands and release his hold on the bird.

"It's not like we're going to do much. We're just gunna strap it to a rocket and help it fly." Elfman only curled in tighter, determined to keep the bird safe as pain started to shake his body.

"What are you doing!" a girl's voice called out, just as sudden as the girl's voice, the hits stopped.

"Oh man, it's her. The girl that can turn you to stone. Let's go! I don't want to be turned to stone." Prying an eye open, Elfman saw the boys retreat as a girl with glasses and long brown hair run up and offer Elfman a hand up.

"I hate boys like that! How are they suppose to grow up into a proper man if they won't try and act like men now," the girl said angrily as she helped Elfman up.

"And you, why didn't you fight them back! I know you're capable of it, Elfman. Why didn't you scare them away." Elfman looked down at the girl with a bit of shock, he didn't really remember the girl that just helped him, yet it seemed that the girl knew him pretty well.

"Who are you?" Elfman said bluntly, making the girl drop her mouth in shock and place her hands to her hips in anger.

"You don't know who I am. I'm the beautiful fairy princess, Evergreen." Realization hit Elfman as he nodded slightly.

"Oh yeah, I remember you," Elfman nodded as he remembered the slightly determined girl who had somehow dubbed herself a fairy.

"Of course you did," Evergreen said with a toss of her hair. "So, why were they chasing you?"

"Because they wanted to hurt this little guy." Once Elfman opened up his hands, Evergreen peered over curiously before squealing with excitement.

"Why would they want to do that. It's so cute," Evergreen gushed before a look of determination had overswept her face. "Well, they won't get to it. I'm going to help you protect it. So you better protect it better this time." Looking down at the girl in shock, Elfman couldn't help but nod slowly as the bird in his hand chirped in agreement.

* * *

**Elfever week prompt five. Fell a little behind, but I'm trying to at least get them up. Wanted to do some kid Elfman and Evergreen. Thanks for stopping by and please leave a thought before you go. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**


End file.
